Lucy's Companion
by tigergirl64
Summary: Lucy, during a daring run from the police, is captured and sent to the orphanage. She meets a friend who then joins the Surfers, but when some members of the group start acting suspiciously and seem to trip the runners up on purpose, who is responsible? Story is better than description, please no flames and enjoy!
1. The Dangerous Run

Chapter 1

13 year old Lucy Nella stood tensely in the shadow of a subway train.

Her eyes were fixed on a lone figure who was leaning against a wall. He had a hood jacket on and had a backwards cap on top which gave him a really gangster look. Lucy had long hair that had a red streak running through her blue hair, she had a silver nose piercing and white dress with a red bow hanging at the back.

The "figure" known as Jake to Lucy, held up three fingers and then walked over to the security guard and Lucy could hear him complaining about the timetable for the subway being messed up, "_Man, someone should give that guy some form of award." _And with that thought Lucy opened her backpack and pulled out a spray can of bright blue paint.

She then started painting out the word SUBWAY SURFERS with a variety off bright colours. She knew that this time, it was even more dangerous than usual because they were in a different gangs ground, the Skoolies. About 5 minutes later she heard a piercing wolf whistle from behind her followed by an angry yell from the security guard.

Lucy gulped, dropped her can and ran. She and the other members of Subway Surfers often had relays through this area so she knew the area off by heart. She was ducking, jumping and rolling all over the place avoiding signs, traffic lights and stationary subway carts in an attempt to shake the guard. She thought she was going pretty well until she heard a shout of warning coming from her best friend Tricky.

Tricky always wore a red beanie on her dirty blonde hair, a white singlet and black shorts. She was Jake's sister and very good at avoiding security guards, but today she wasn't running, Lucy was. Tricky was positioned so when Lucy got to the part of the tracks where the subways were still active, despite it being night time, to give her a heads up.

Other members like Yutani, a cute black haired girl who insisted on always wearing green, Spike, a punk emo guitarist who had a flaming red mow-hawk and Frizzy who was extremely athletic and wouldn't be caught dead not wearing her tracksuit, were also positioned around the place to give her a few advantages, like a banana peel to slow down the guard, a water bottle to keep her going and, like with Tricky, to give her warnings about up coming obstacles.

Lucy frowned when she heard Tricky's shout, took a deep breath and leapt onto the nearest subway and proceeded to ride the subways down the track. This chasing game went on for a good ten minutes when things took a turn for the worse.

Lucy was chugging down a water bottle when she realised the security guard was right behind her! She panicked and sprinted to the left only to miss the next train by a few seconds and she fell onto the tracks hitting her arm on the ground. Hard. She yelled out and struggled to get back up but in the few moments it took her to recover, she had been caught by the security guard and was being dragged off the tracks.

She had hurt her arm badly in the fall so it hung uselessly to her side.

"You freaking trouble makers, thinking you can do whatever you want? You not only just risked your life, but mine and possibly your "friends" as well!" Lucy looked up in surprise at the mention of her friends. "Yeah, I saw them helping you along, but they can't be very loyal, 'cause I don't see them now! Do you?"

The guard looked around mockingly. He shook Lucy around, thinking he was grabbing her attention, but really she was just getting a headache and a bad mood.

"Ok, where are are your parents kid?" Lucys expression hardened into a mask of steel.

"I'm an orphan you idiot. Why else would I be hanging around here, freaking risking my life, in the middle of the night, with only a few friends to help me!?" Lucy was seeing red. She was too angry to notice the look of growing fury on the guards face.

"You are a jerk, you now that? You have no consideration for the fact I probably just broke my arm, you insult my friends and call them disloyal when they are the only friends I freaking have and to top it all of you throw me around like a beanbag!" Lucy was shaking, but from anger or sadness, she didn't know.

She summoned the last of her strength to kick he guard in the shins and then punched him in the jaw. The guard fell backwards stunned, giving Lucy a few seconds to jog away. She had nearly got away when she ran into another guard.

"_Oh joy," _Lucy thought. She was too tired to keep running so she reluctantly held up her right hand in defeat, her left arm hurting like mad so practically useless.

She personally thought the handcuffs were a _bit _much but she wasn't exactly in any position to say so. When they drove through to the orphanage though, also known as a prison for kids, she saw a glimpse of Yutanis familiar green outfit.

She also saw Tricky holding a long coat giving her a thumbs up sign. Finally they left the subway behind them, heading straight for the orphanage.


	2. Meeting Hikaru

Chapter 2

Now of course, if you regularly risk getting sent to the orphanage, because that's who the subway surfers were, orphans, you would have an escape plan.

People were always willing to take on the young troublemakers, so it was easy not to look suspicious when the group visited the orphanages around the area.

What Lucys gang did was they would get two people to spread rumours about very generous people who called themselves, surprise, the Subway Surfers.

They would mark the orphans they wanted to save by drawing an S on the side of their room / cell. The surfers would then save up money by betting on how much time they would last against the craft and then buy the orphan to join them.

Tasha and Yutani were usually the ones to pick out the best candidates and they were almost always right. If they were wrong, they took the kid to one of their adult friends who were always happy to give the kid a good education and chance at a good life.

But usually, they weren't wrong.

So Lucy wasn't particularly worried about going to the orphanage especially since she knew one of the newer orphans was probably going to join her group.

She was called Hikaru and was really fast, cheeky and reliable, so while Lucy waited she figured that she should befriend the girl.

When they were let out for lunch Lucy was walking over to Hikaru when she saw a group of thugs heading Hikarus way.

She started walking towards them, but apparently Hikaru had already spotted her and the thugs and gave a little shake of the head Lucys way.

Reluctantly Lucy nodded back, but she decided to hang around anyway just to make sure.

"What do you want," Hikaru stated, so confident she didn't even need to ask a question.

The biggest kid sneered at her. "So, you gonna bail me out of this application for being a butcher, or not?"

Hikaru laughed, "Nah I think it'll help your manners. You gotta be polite to the costumers!"

The biggest boy growled and grabbed Hikaru by the collar. "Now… I'm going to give you another chance. When I finish counting to three, you better have changed your mind, or its gonna be you, against all of us," the boy gestured to the boys around were about 7 in total.

Hikaru was fishing around in her pocket for something, but the boy either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"One," Hikaru was grasping something in her hand that looked something like a choker bracelet.

"Two," Hikaru turned the bracelet so the tip was facing the bully's thigh.

"Three!" Hikaru looked at Lucy and winked.

The next thing Lucy knew, the bully was howling, clutching his thigh, Hikaru was up a tree and she was wearing a slightly used choker bracelet.

Hikaru and Lucy became quick friends after that. They even made it so it would be easy to spot each other when they were under attack from bullies.

Hikaru always wore bright pink with a white jacket and Lucy always wore her red leggings and white top.

As soon as Lucy was sure that Hikaru would join the group, she let her in on the Subways Surfers plan. The two plotted about possible graffiti locations and ways to hold off police, the most favoured was the projectile choker bracelet.

Soon the hooded figure came and marked their cell and now, all they had to do was wait.


	3. The Night School

Chapter 3

**I promise, I will eventually get into a plot. I promise! ^.^ But for now, back to the orphanage!**

It was the middle of the night, and Hikaru and Lucy were sleeping quietly in their "beds" which were really just a bunch of blanket piled up. It was warm, but not very comfy.

Hikaru suddenly woke up and looked around.

She quietly creeped up to Lucy's bed and shook her awake.

"Come on, I haven't had time to show you the funniest part about being in this place, hurry up!"

Lucy slowly crawled out of bed and got changed into some dark clothes and pulled up her hair in a ponytail.

"Ok, what are we doing?" she asked, yawning.

"Stopping some bullies," Hikaru smiled.

"Uh, what?" Lucy asked while putting on her shoes.

"Just trust me," Hikaru then walked out with Lucy following slightly hesitantly.

"So, where are we going to?" Lucy asked.

"Night school, the people guarding this place are pretty nice around this hour, particularly Eliza, they will let us out, but if we don't return in ten minutes, they call the cops. Probably the ambulance too… I'm not kidding."

Lucy, though trying to look sympathetic was laughing behind her hand that the teachers/gaurds were so pathetic they couldn't even figure out that if ORPHANS are leaving the ORPHANAGE do you think they're going to come back? NO!

By this time, Hikaru had reached the office and started talking to Lucy.

"Li-zzy, can we please go outside and visit the night school? Please?"

Eliza looked up from the paperwork she was filling out. "Well… If you want… but remember-"

"I know, I know… 10 minutes!" Hikaru said smiling.

"Well, have fun!" Eliza then bent her head and continued writing out numbers and codes on the piece of paper.

Hikaru started walking towards the exit, but when she was sure that no one was looking, she decided to drag Lucy out the back way.

"Come on, if we're late and come back this way, we might be able to sneak past them and pretend we were in bed the whole time!" Hikaru explained as she started jogging through the alleyway.

Lucy stifled a yawn as she followed her. "How are you… wide awake…?"

Hikaru glanced backwards. "I… don't really know. I hate mornings, but I can easily stay up all night. That's why I started hanging out at night school in the first place."

Lucy nodded thoughtfully then continued looking around the alleyway as they jogged through.

When the pair arrived at the school a pair of boys were waiting for them. Lucy originally thought that they might be bullies but then when they saw Hikaru they smiled and waved, so she knew they were friendly.

"So, ummm, whats up?" Lucy asked awkwardly.

The boy with the red hair smiled at her, "I'm Zachary, my friend," he gestured to the boy with blonde hair, "Is Jake. And you are…?" he asked politely.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Lucy." She smiled.

Hikaru stepped forward, "OK, introductions over, time to go mess with some bullies!"

"Everyone, just follow my lead!" she then started walking very importantly towards the playground.

Lucy glanced at Jake and saw him copying her so she did too. She decided to add her own touch by sticking her nose in the air and swishing her hair.

Hikaru walked in front of three boys who were slouching against the wall playing video games.

"Hey! Hahahaha! I heard that you guys are, like, the bad ass ones! Do you know, that like, my friends and I are considered pretty hardcore too!" she giggled.

Lucy added, " Yeah, like, totally gangster!" in a high-pitched voice.

Jake stepped forward and put on a nasly voice. "Yeah, uhh, I've been practicing my, uh, mind control! You will all go down!"

The boy with an Iphone in his hand looked like he wanted to burst out laughing, while the other two just stared at us.

"Fine, come at me bro!" the one with the sunglasses said.

Zachary smiled, then without warning, jumped forward and threw his hands out at the boy who wanted to laugh. This had no effect, but it scared him, which gave Hikaru a chance to kick him in the nuts.

He doubled over as Jake punched one in the face and Lucy kicked the other one behind his knees so he buckled over.

Hikaru then bent over so she was looking them in the eyes. "Don't bully… or we'll be back…" Then, after beckoning us, she ran off, leaving the boys cringing in pain and embarrassment.

**Yay filler! :D I needed another chapter before they get rescued and thus, this chapter was born! Sorry it took a while, I take a while to get motivated…. Sorry! Please check out my other stories and as always review!**

**Keep reading!  
-Tigergirl64**


	4. Saved!

**Just found a plot hole… the reason the kids knew that they were bullies was because the two boys were often victims. So, anyway:**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

Lucy sat up. Today was the day, she knew it! Today, finally, She and Hikaru would be getting out of this stupid orphanage and be back with the surfers!

She quickly woke Hikaru up (with some not-so-quiet shouting) and started to get packed. As she tied up the bow on the back of her dress, Hikaru stared outside through the jail bars/window.

"Do you guys have curfew?" she asked absentmindedly.

Lucy shook her head. "We come and go as we please, but everyone just kind of agrees not to go off on their own for too long. I mean, come on, teenagers, hanging around shops, no guardian in side? Pretty obvious that we're not little angels," she laughed.

Hikaru nodded. "Do you have any rivals? Are there even any other groups? What happens if you guys meet?"

Lucy started walking out the door, gesturing for Hikaru to follow. "Well, we do have an alliance with one group… They're in France currently… They are called the "Screw Balls", meaning you never know what they think about you. But, we're in a rivalry with the "Skoolies Rulies." They… well, lets just say it's hard to be worthy enough to be in their group."

Hikaru was silent for a few minutes, dragging her suitcase behind her. Lucy turned to look at it. "I hope there isn't too much stuff in there, we don't have too much storage room."

Hikaru shook her head. "There isn't very much… just a few clothes and some sentimental items…." She trailed off.

Lucy was about to speak again when Hikaru interrupted her. "Where do guys live anyway? Like, do you have a house or…?"

Lucy smiled. "I find it funny that you ask all this the day you're going to be rescued. No, we don't have a house. But we've been on the move enough to know the general lay out of the subways. There is almost always a spare wharehouse, or station, that no one is using. We usually camp out there. But, we never stay in the same station for more than month, or else we stop earning money and there's a bigger chance that we'll get caught."

"So where do you go?" Hikaru then smiled at the receptionist and told her that she and Lucy would be waiting here for a little while.

"Well… we sort of… go to another country." Lucy finished awkwardly.

Hikaru stared at her in shock. "How on earth do you afford that! Unless…" She looked at Lucys guilty face. "Really? You stow away? ON A PLANE?" she whisper yelled, not wanting to alert the security.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I feel like that too… but we pay when we have the money! And, its not exactly like we have a choice!"

Hikaru still looked a bit skeptical, but nodded and looked out the window.

After about half an hour, Lucy suddenly jumped up. "They're here!" she squealed.

Hikaru – who had been dozing lightly – sprung up as if she had been stung.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, finally!" she exclaimed.

Lucy ran outside to see which members of the gang had come to save them, while Hikaru politely told the receptionist that they would be leaving. When she saw Tricky and Yutani walking along side Spike, she was ecstatic!

"You guys are here! Woo-hoo!" Lucy wrapped her arms around Tricky, pulling her in for a hug.

Yutani laughed happily, while Spike just stood there with a small smirk on his face.

After a few moments of greetings, they went inside to collect Hikaru.

Unlike her usual nature, Hikaru seemed shy when talking to the surfers. But after a few minutes of getting to know each other, she came out of her shell and was talking and quizzing the other members.

Lucy smiled as she watched her friend talking to the surfers. "_I can't wait to be back home."_

**…Was that a long enough chapter? Do you forgive me? Pwease? Anyway, I'm sorry I left this story for a little while, I just had no motivation, but my friend ( In a loving way) told me that if I didn't update, I would be dead! (^'_ ' ) So… yeah. PLEASE REVIEW! I have a mini dance party everytime someone reviews, so please do it! Also check out my other stories!... You know… If you want to.**

**Keep Reading!**

**-Tigergirl64 **


	5. Meeting Tasha

**SamDaRomanticWriter: Thanks! And yep, names are ****_not _****my strong point. Oh well. Hope you enjoy the chapter. J**

It had been a week since Hikaru had joined the gang. Lucy had discovered that while she was away, Frizzy had actually brought a new member to the gang, Tasha.

Tasha was Frizzys younger sister, who had recently turned 16. Frizzy had promised her that she could join the gang then, so she did.

Hikaru and Tasha had bonded immediately. Despite their differences, (Hikaru coming from Japan, Tasha being extremely athletic) they were still the new comers, so it was easy for them to bond.

There had been no runs, because the gang was afraid to lose two members so quickly. But there had been some practicing. Lucy knew that as soon as Hikaru learnt the track, the better. Likewise, Frizzy took Tasha out every day for exercises.

This time, Lucy was going to impersonate the night guard, while Hikaru ran away. "Okay, you ready? Three, two, one, go!" Hikaru shot off like a bullet! Lucy stumbled in surprise before taking off after her. She soon gave up though and called out for Hikaru to stop.

"Okay… mental note to self: NEVER CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE! EVER!" Lucy yelled. "But seriously, you were really good, just be careful when you have to roll. Don't try to get your momentum back instantly, wait a few seconds before going fast again, okay? If you don't, you're probably going to fall flat on your face." She finished.

Hikaru smiled. "Woo! Hey, do you guys ever run in pairs? Because Tasha and I want to run together at some point."

"Yeah, we do. In fact, if you want, I can go and ask Jake if you and Tasha can run tomorrow? Your good enough, and that's without help-" she trailed off and immediately face palmed. "Wait, scratch that. Before I ask Jake you need to learn how to draw our symbol! That would have been awkward!" Lucy then walked off to behind a shed, where they did all the drafts of new designs.

Hikaru looked skeptically at the wall. "Luce? I'm not the best with art…"

She turned and handed Hikaru a spray paint can. "You don't need to be good, you just need to make your mark. Now try and paint two S's next to each other…"

By the end of the day, Hikaru could make a pretty good copy of the Subway Surfers logo.

It was time for Hikaru and Tasha's run. Lucy stood perched on top of an abandoned train, watching Hikaru spray paint the nearest wall, while Tasha was distracting the guard. Unfortunately, the guard turned around well before Hikaru was finished. After the two girls took off, Lucy signaled Spike to finish off the graffiti. She then started running to catch up with the girls.

Hikaru and Tasha both stayed on opposite ends of the track, with the guard in the middle of them, ready to move when ever someone slipped up.

They soon passed Frizzy, who gave them the warning that the subways were moving again. I grabbed a water bottle that I had grabbed at Frizzys position and threw it to Hikaru. "You can slow down, he's a while behind you!" I called out.

Hikaru looked back nervously, but she still stopped to drink. After a few seconds, she jumped onto a ramp and started riding a train, closely followed by Tasha.

This went on for half an hour, and Lucy could see that the two girls were getting tired. So, she called out for Tricky to come and help me turn the guard back.

First Lucy jumped down and started running until she was level with him. Then she gave him a spin so he was still on the train, but completely disorientated. Unluckily though, he managed to trip Lucy over so she fell off the train. She landed on the side walk, but landed on her feet, so she didn't hurt her arm… unlike last time. When she looked up, she saw Tricky stamping on the mans feet and poking him in the arm. She was short though, so the man couldn't really do anything about it.

Eventually, Tricky kicked him in the shins before jumping off the train. The guard, bruised and tired, decided there was no point in getting knocked up any more, so he simply sat down and waited for the train to reach its stop. He would have fun explaining to his boss in the morning.

Lucy ran up to Hikaru and gave her a hi-five. "Woo-hoo! 0-Night guard. 200000–Subway Surfers!" Tricky also congratulated Tasha, but moved quickly out of the way as Frizzy came over and engulfed Tasha in a bear hug.

After quickly rounding up the rest of the gang who were strung out around the area, the group jumped on a subway and rode it home.

**Finally! Back into the actual runs! Also, it may take a while for the plot to appear. For now its just like the game, but the before and after of the runs as well. :D**

**Keep reading!**


	6. A spy?

Lucy sighed. It was nearing the end of the month, and they hadn't been able to run for nearly a week. No matter where they went, the guards were posted, or there were too many people. It was ridiculous! It seemed that they always knew were the gang wanted to go!

Lucy threw a rock at the shed, listening to how it caused an echoing cacophony.

"Woah, Luce, calm down! It's only temporary. I'm sure that it's just because of a complaint or something." Jake came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy shrugged. "Well, I guess so. But anyway, where are we trying today?"

"I'm thinking station 8. We haven't been there for a while, maybe the subways will be less active." He replied, gesturing generally towards where station 8 was.

Lucy nodded absently and started to walk off, when Yutani came running over. "Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys! You'll NEVER guess what just happened!"

Lucy took half a step backwards. "Umm… I've got nothing. What happened?"

Yutani was practically bouncing with excitement. "One of the members from a gang has arrived! We caught him snooping around the paints! He must be a spy!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Can you show us where he is?" Yutani and started running back the way she came.

"Woah Yutani, wait!" Lucy started sprinting towards the graffiti shed, thinking that Yutani was exaggerating.

* * *

_She wasn't._ In front of us, we had a fully black clothed individual, with a red bandana tied around his forehead. He was tied up to a metal pole that someone had stuck in the ground, like a dog.

"Uh, is this really necessary? He's not an animal, he's a human being!" Lucy shifted awkwardly as the boy muttered something under his breath.

Tasha shrugged. "He knows karate apparently. He kicked out at Frizzy, and she now has a black eye. It was Hikaru's idea to tie him up."

Lucy looked sideways at her friend. Hikaru looked sheepishly at the ground. "I know its kind of cruel… but what else are we supposed to do?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, but put a smile on her face so Hikaru knew she wasn't about to hold a grudge. "So, Jake. You wanna ask him where he's from?"

Jake nodded and stepped forward. "Hey dude, found you near our paint supplies. Want to explain why?"

The boy stared at the ground. Jake sighed. "Ok then, what's your name?" The boy didn't answer.

"If you answer, we'll let you go. Ok? We've got nothing against you, we just want to know what your gang is. Deal?"

The boy muttered a grudging agreement. "Cool, now to keep things even, I'm going to tell you my name and the gangs name. I'm Jake, and this is the Subway Surfers."

The boy smirked. "Real original. But anyway, I'm… You can call me Ninja and my gang is the Karate Kids."

Jake frowned at the insult to his gang, but true to his word, he quickly untied Ninja and watched him scurry off.

He then turned to address the group. "If anyone of you see him again, _don't tie him up! _Just send him on his way, ok?" He shot a glance at Hikaru, who looked thoroughly ashamed.

Lucy laughed. It was funny seeing the outspoken Hikaru so embaressed, but she then decided to distract her from her shame.

"Hey Hikaru, I'm going to check if station 8 will be cool for a run tonight. You want to come?"

Hikaru looked up gratefully. "Yeah, sure."

Lucy then walked away, then half turned back. "By the way, race you!" She then took off, hearing Hikaru close behind her, laughing.

* * *

**Sorry for the weird ending. But wasn't it happy! :D Yes, Ninja is not part of the gang. No, Hikaru won't be punished. Maybe, Ninja will join the gang. This touches the plot, showing that someone is messing up the gang, but other than that, it's a filler. :) Yay filler! Don't forget to review! I have a party whenever I get one! Oh and PS: There won't be any romance. I can't write romance. At all. Ok?**

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


	7. Moving

**I'm back! After, *quickly goes back and counts* a bit over a week… Whoops. I'm sowwy! But I'm back now! And hopefully, I won't be incredibly lazy! ****For a little while at least… **** Let's begin!**

* * *

Lucy was sitting on a chair in the airport. Next to her were Tasha and Hikaru. The three of them had become great friends in the last few days of the month. Spike was sitting on his own, a few rows behind, Tricky and Jake were sitting together to the right of the three and Yutani and Frizzy were sitting a few rows ahead. Finally, at the back of the room, Ninja sat, dressed in regular clothes with a black cap.

Lucy smiled when she remembered how Ninja had come back to where they had found him and awkwardly asked if he could join our group, even though he wouldn't answer when asked why he left the old group.

Lucy shifted awkwardly and glanced at the timetable. There was another ten minutes to go until their flight was ready for boarding. She glanced over at Hikaru who was looking incredibly guilty. Lucy fixed a fake smile on her face. "Hikaru, at least try and _look _like you're supposed to be here!"

Hikaru looked at Lucy sideways, then started laughing forcibly. Lucy winced, _that sounds like a hyena! _Seeing the family next to them looking a bit disturbed, she waved and tried to look as normal as possible.

Then Tasha started running around the seating area. Lucy mentally face palmed. _Tasha never was good at sitting still. _She glanced back at the family. They were now staring at them, bewildered. Lucy smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, she has ADHD…?" The mother shrugged and gestured for her children to move closer to her, while the father looked down at his newspaper.

"**Attention: Flight QQWER786 headed for Sydney is ready for boarding. All flight passengers, please head to Gate 5." **

One by one, the gang members stood up and walked away, in the group they were sitting with. Soon, they all met up at the runway, out of sight from the flight attendees. Jake made a few hand motions. _I'll go first, I'll climb up the baggage area and you guys come in the order of: Ninja, Tricky, Lucy, Frizzy, Tasha, Hikaru, Spike and Yutani. Thumbs up!"_

He then slunk away until he was under the plane. We all watched, holding our breath. He then picked the lock of the baggage hold and climbed inside. He then waved to the others. One by one, they all jumped into the luggage area. Soon, they locked up the door again and tried to settle themselves in the very back of the room.

Jake quickly ran the newer members through how to get off the plane when they landed. Then the take off started. When Lucy looked around, she could see that everyone was finding it almost impossible to make no noise and most of them were biting their lip. Then she realized, despite the fact that the takeoff was fairly standard, almost everyone had luggage crashing into them, Yutani actually ended up with a bag on her head!

Lucy winced as a suitcase rolled into her leg and nearly cried out when her fingers got run over. After about ten minutes of awkwardly shuffling around to detach themselves from the luggage, the group managed to form a little huddle and sat there for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**Done! :D Although the idea itself is completely unrealistic, I wanted to see if I could make the whole idea of the "Subway Surfers" seem as realistic as possible. :)**

**Keep Reading!**

**-Tigergirl64 **


	8. The Arrival

**…Excuses shall be at the end of the chapter…Meep…**

* * *

Lucy was hot and tired.

The ride had consisted of her trying to reassure Hikaru about stowing away in a plane being trapped beneath some suitcases from halfway through the trip and not being able to move, because that would risk people hearing and questioning the fact that the suitcases were moving.

Now, the announcer had just given the warning about descending in five minutes. From what she could see, the gang was waiting for the plane to touch the runway, because that was the only chance they had to move around. They would free themselves from any obstructions, then position themselves just in front of the exit. When the plane stopped, they would jump out and sprint to the airport.

If caught, Jake would spin some sort of story about needing to see 'our beloved mother who is trapped in the hospital because of a fever she caught while travelling...' The attendants fell for it every time.

Lucy was just trying to figure put the best strategy for escaping from the suitcases, when the plane touched down. Luckily for her, the jolt made the suitcases all roll to the left and gave her the ability to move again. Unfortunately, those suitcases landed on Jake. After a few words that are not to be repeated, the gang was assembled and ready to bolt.

"**_PLEASE WAIT TILL THE AIRCRAFT HAS STOPPED_**."

It was now exactly two minutes before they had to run. They had timed it before, and the pilot was always on time.

Now it was one minute. Lucy fidgeted awkwardly. Thirty seconds... Twenty... Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One...

"Run!" Jake yelled.

He lifted the door and everyone ran, and left quite a few aircraft members confused.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the front of the airport. Now, they had to hide to the side of the entrance until the rest of the passengers caught up with them. They normally used this time to stretch and talk quietly to get rid of the jitters.

"Lucy... Have you ever been caught?"

Lucy turned around to face Hikaru, who was looking around nervously.

"Not since I've joined. I don't think Jake would have gotten caught either, because it was a really small group when I joined. You can ask him if you want though." She whispered.

Hikaru shivered. "I'd rather not deliver an insult to the group leader, if its all the same to you."

Lucy glanced back at the plane. The passengers were just arriving.

"Go backwards a bit, when they're all crowded around we can enter." She waved her hand behind them.

Unfortunately, Yutani didn't want to wait. "Come on! No one will see us!"

She was barely held back by Frizzy, and judging by the look in Frizzy's eyes, it would be a good idea for Yutani to lay low when they arrived.

Finally, the passengers started entering the airport. In their pairs, the gang entered the airport. They had agreed before hand that they would meet up where the adults hired cars, which was coincidently right next to the luggage collection, so it didn't look suspicious.

Lucy watched the others walk away and quickly gave Tasha a thumbs up before dragging Hikaru along, so she looked like she was in a rush.

"Come on, come on, we're going to be late!" She muttered. Any people who were in her way started politely moving to the side, so not to hinder her.

Suddenly, she ran straight into a security guard. Judging from his skin colour and rough English, he wasn't from Australia.

"You arrive from Australia?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, we just arrived and we kind of need to get going-"

"Are you in rush?"

Lucy nodded. "We have to meet someone soon, so if we could please go...?"

He shook his head. "Ticket. You not on plane. Need proof."

Lucy searched her mind frantically for an excuse. She was about to rush past him when Hikaru stepped forward. She started speaking rapidly in the mans language, which Lucy guessed was Japanese, and the guard was nodding and adding words occasionally.

Five minutes later, the guard muttered a few sympathetic words and let them pass. Lucy stared at Hikaru, but she avoided any questions by pushing the pace to double how fast they were going before.

They easily arrived at the rendezvous point with ten minutes to spare. When they were sure no one was questioning they're arrival, Lucy rounded on Hikaru.

"Okay, what did you say to that guard? There's no way he would have let you through if you just said 'Oh, we lost it somewhere, can we come in any way?'"

Hikaru looked uncomfortable and she just wave done question away with a hand. "I... I just told him that we hadn't been on the plane today, we were picking someone up from the airport and you had arrived a week earlier. He was nice, I guess."

_That doesn't explain why he was being all sympathetic towards us..._ Lucy thought. Her face gave away her suspicions though, because Hikaru still looked guilty and quickly changed the topic.

"Hey look! It's Frizzy and Tasha! Lets go!" She stumbled slightly when she got up, be other than that, all signs of her guilt had disappeared.

Lucy sighed. She would have to question her friend later.

They greeted the two, but quickly separated, as their story was they were waiting for parents, not friends.

Next, Tricky and Jake arrived. Then Yutani and Spike. Finally, Ninja on his own.

Yutani and Spike had actually separated, so there story was 'trying to find their sibling who had run away from their parents.' Tricky and Jake were just overly excited tourists, Frizzy and Tasha were going to a marathon and needed to get to training and Ninja hadn't been seen so he didn't have a story.

Hikaru had accidently on purpose left out the part about being stopped by the guard, so she just told them that Lucy was a good actor.

Then, Jake decided they needed to get moving. "Come on guys, I managed to buy a map, so I know where our destination is, and its not too far away!"

Lucy was about to agree, when her stomach rumbled loudly. She looked sheepishly over at Jake. "I don't suppose we can stop for a snack… can we?"

Jake shook his head. "We need to get out of this airport as soon as possible. The people who saw us are probably looking for us right now. The sooner we leave, the better."

Lucy sighed. She knew she was going to just have to go hungry for a while… Unless…

"Hey Tasha, Frizzy. Do you have any Energy Bars?"

* * *

**So… How's it going? **

***is met with death stares* **

**Okay, I know I said I wouldn't leave this story hanging again, but it was the holidays. And everybody knows holidays = procrastination. **

**On the bright side, I'll probably be able to update more often because our school hasn't been giving us too much homework… Touch wood. **

**Keep reading!**

**-Tigergirl64**


End file.
